nhlboardfandomcom-20200214-history
Best of the NHL Board - 08/09
Last night I dreamed Lagomoph died in a car crash. http://img390.imageshack.us/img390/3568/logodied1or8.jpg http://img406.imageshack.us/img406/6673/lagodied2xe7.jpg Lagomorph makes a topic about the upcoming draft. But really, it was all a trick to get a funny sig. Conquerer starts the fad, and it takes off. Also, it appears that I was watching Lost at that moment. BCers, what will you do with the $100 tax rebate? http://img246.imageshack.us/img246/4671/burnhv0.jpg Awww shit Sharks name McLellan as their new head coach http://img300.imageshack.us/img300/4124/mclellanib4.jpg Linden for one last time http://boards.gamefaqs.com/gfaqs/genmessage.php?board=584799&topic=43598886 A day before he officially announced his retirement, blitzball starts one last TREVOR LINDEN topic. It would reach 500 'OH YEAH's within 3 days. God speed, Trevor. You've served us well. Typical Habs fan http://brentveal.com/nhl/matthieu/matthieu01.htm http://brentveal.com/nhl/matthieu/matthieu02.htm http://brentveal.com/nhl/matthieu/matthieu03.htm http://img406.imageshack.us/img406/5400/mathieu01cl7.jpg http://img88.imageshack.us/img88/7213/mathieu02ru2.jpg http://img442.imageshack.us/img442/8313/mathieu03cc9.jpg http://img399.imageshack.us/img399/7663/mathieu04bb6.jpg http://img406.imageshack.us/img406/8126/mathieu05xc0.jpg http://img149.imageshack.us/img149/6362/mathieu06qh4.jpg http://img529.imageshack.us/img529/6453/mathieu07dn9.jpg http://img179.imageshack.us/img179/6397/arianmatthieuit6.jpg http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/3888/mathieuchabotnz9.jpg http://img254.imageshack.us/img254/2196/mathieu08tx8.jpg Mathieu20one makes a topic on CE asking the board members to rate him. Eventually, a CEer mentions that he resembles a gay person...to which Mathieu replys that he, too, is gay. The topic is posted on the NHL Board by cheese dragon, and the discussion quickly turns to his admittance of being a homosexual. He later proclaims that Lecavlier is the most attractive hockey player in the NHL. Also, FloridaPanthers is the most attractive person to have posted in the pictures topic. Congratuations, FloridaPanthers. In the CE topic, Linden's face gets pasted onto one of Mathieu's pics. Dusty soon after requests that Mathieu be photoshopped with Arian and Inker quickly obliges. Next came Mathieu Chabot, which really fits Mr Chabot's character quite well. http://img237.imageshack.us/img237/1356/more01am0.jpg http://img98.imageshack.us/img98/6629/more02pp0.jpg http://img253.imageshack.us/img253/2093/more03nu2.jpg http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/5018/more04ue1.jpg http://img141.imageshack.us/img141/7233/lockemattpy3.jpg http://img395.imageshack.us/img395/5977/more05wg2.jpg And then things really take a turn for the strange, as if it wasn't there already. Inspired by Mathieu's forwardness, Mario Erotica comes forward and goes into some detail about his bisexual lifestyle. Noteably regarding how he has been in another mans ass. And while he finds girls to be more attractive, being deep within another mans anal cavity presents a level a passion that cannot be met. Then Inker makes another photoshop, and madman sings his praises. All in all, the topic reached 150 posts within 2 hours despite happening late at night. Definitely one of the more unforgettable moments of the year. My middle initial is PENIS http://img383.imageshack.us/img383/8035/middlegj7.jpg http://img129.imageshack.us/img129/7836/middle2aj6.jpg Ice Hockey strikes late at night. Between this and the Mathieu20 topic, NHL Boarders are getting very little sleep with all this late night action. Help me OWN the fucking Gamefaqs mods!!! http://brentveal.com/nhl/polar/page1.html http://brentveal.com/nhl/polar/page2.html http://brentveal.com/nhl/polar/page3.html http://brentveal.com/nhl/polar/page4.html http://img391.imageshack.us/img391/6086/polarpenguinqd0.jpg Polarpenguin tries to justify the Pen's signing of Matt Cooke. Everyone calls him on his bullshit, and his attempted damage control is hilarious. The entire board rallies against him with facts and stats in one of the most overwhelming ownages in the board's history. Mark Streit He's the captain of the Swiss National Team. The fad probably originated around the time after his signing by the Islanders. Actually, it originated back in 06 you dolt. Ignore the previous sentence. French math http://img386.imageshack.us/img386/962/frenchmathir5.jpg In Quebec, students are taught that 7 = 9. Togatogaman calls Inker - part 2 http://img503.imageshack.us/img503/9526/togacallec1.jpg http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WemZ7jPY1QA Once again, Togatogaman calls Inker. However, this time he actually leaves a message instead of hanging up. He records the call with a fancy video much to the entertainment of the NHL Board. Trevor Linden was also featured OH YEAH!! hittes michael phelps http://brentveal.com/nhl/hittes/hittes.htm hittes a second third jersey http://brentveal.com/nhl/2nd3rd.html 0 for 2342356789765432546870654321343568 http://img153.imageshack.us/img153/613/arianfailsagainjs3.jpg XFD FLAMES http://img184.imageshack.us/img184/2034/xfdzr0.jpg In the first 2 games of the season, the Calgary Flames get blown out 6-0 by Vancouver, then choke away a 3-1 lead in a 5-4 loss to those same Canucks. XFDs were heard for days. The Rise and Fall of Lord Buckets GhostofLB, known as Lord Buckets elsewhere (credit to Xunolix), appears on the board in late 2008 as a Flyers troll. He gets under everyone's skin, including other Flyers fans, and especially fans of other Atlantic teams. He garners the dislike of respected Flyers fans because he seemingly did nothing but constantly criticize the team he supposedly supported; and earns the scorn of Devils fans because he constantly sent attacks the way of them and their team. Shortly before the end of the season, he switches his allegiances to New Jersey, for mostly shady reasons, and supports the Devils in the playoffs, where they are upset in seven games in a great series against the Hurricanes. After the last game of that series, Ghost never again posts or appears on the boards, much to the delight of many. Brent Burns http://img394.imageshack.us/img394/5313/inkerpwnsgeoff.jpg From: Sargeoff In this topic, we list teams that have won in the Shark Tank this season. San Jose Sharks From: Inker In this post, we list people who have slept with Geoff's mother There was an error posting your message: The maximum allowed size for a message is 4096 characters. Canada vs USA http://img90.imageshack.us/img90/630/suckitjo2.jpg The lines of the board are drawn as Canada takes on the Americans in the final game of the World Junior Preliminaries. Canada would defeat the dirty yanks in an excellent game, and the game topic would quickly reach 500. Breaking news out of Montreal http://img10.imageshack.us/img10/6841/montreal1bd9.jpg http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/5885/montreal2nz8.jpg http://img13.imageshack.us/img13/7144/montreal3at1.jpg http://img17.imageshack.us/img17/4825/montreal4wh1.jpg http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/8757/montreal5so0.jpg Rape? Drugs? Gay Sex? Only time will tell. NightRain is mad. The Internet is Serious Business Sometime in the early months of 2009, one poster (CanadianVampire I believe) makes a topic about jersey-wearing fans at games. In that topic, i am pogo the monkey makes a post describing his scorn for people who wear non-home/away team jerseys or non-player-named Ducks jerseys to games at the Honda Center. In one description, he mentions a woman who wears a Ducks jersey with "Princess" on the back. In an odd twist, a poster by the name of PDuckHB--claiming to be that woman with the "Princess" jersey--enters the topic and attacks pogo with a rant that mentions "her" skating in ponds in Minnesota (in "her" youth) and some other shit. Some other posters immediately jump on this with derisively similar rants of their own. The fool explains "she" never actively posts on the board and only created a temporary account because of acknowledgement of the topic by a friend/brother of "hers". Of course, "she", keeping to her word, never again posts. Certainly one of the more LOLworthy moments of the year. Cherry vs Ovechkin http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/6364/cherryovechkin.jpg Cherry calls out Ovechkin on being a hotdog with his celebrations. Ovechkin fanboys get mad and multiple debates follow. wat http://img12.imageshack.us/img12/9429/watoxo.jpg wat Ken Holland is the best GM http://img407.imageshack.us/img407/5450/kenholland1.jpg http://img148.imageshack.us/img148/1986/kenholland2.jpg cocks, fags sig bet bitch http://img254.imageshack.us/img254/662/sigbet01.jpg http://img254.imageshack.us/img254/887/sigbet02.jpg justme and Sooley engage in a sig bet at the start of the season - whichever team (bruins or canadiens) finished ahead in the standings, the loser would have to have a sig of the others choosing for 6 months or some shit. Habs suck shit down the stretch, and justme wins the bet when the Bruins clinch the division. He chooses a really retarded sig, but whatever. But then Sooley bitches out and refuses to take the sig because it taints his precious image or something. justme throws a tantrum and in the end everyone involved ends up looking like a little bitch. mika knocks one out of the park http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/6773/lorddisqo.jpg I have no idea what the exact context is, but this is fantastic. San Jose Sharks 2009 Stanley Cup Champions: It's in the Bag! http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/8766/duckslose.jpg http://img7.imageshack.us/img7/8793/sharkslose.jpg http://img15.imageshack.us/img15/3119/geoffownedagain.jpg http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/5034/sharkslol.jpg The Sharks go down 2-0 in their opening series against the Ducks. There was no mercy. Geoff was the first casualty. "The Fowl" made its appearance at series end. Geoff Retires http://img11.imageshack.us/img11/5786/geoffretires.jpg http://img4.imageshack.us/img4/2490/prongergeoff.jpg Following the Sharks going down 3-1 in their opening series against the Ducks, Geoff announces that he's closing his account. The closing was unrelated to the Sharks fortunes, but it provided him an opening to step away. God speed in your travels, Geoffry. Rick Nash is from Brampton This factual fad originated sometime during the playoffs or maybe even before, and is very similar to the Mark Streit fad. Whenever Rick Nash is mentioned, there will always be at least one person that states where he is from. Flames go down in...well...flames http://brentveal.com/nhl/suckit/ The Flames manage to choke away a huge division lead on the last game of the season, then proceed to get easily ousted in the first round acr rant of the year http://img25.imageshack.us/img25/5664/ranth.jpg Canucks XFD in the playoffs yet again Pittsburgh wins the cup And then 'fans' of Detroit and Pittsburgh vanish for another 10 months